Noble Arcana
by Artemis Aether
Summary: What happens when Nina Martin, 18 and a waitress at a well known Manhattan restaurant, meets Fabian Rutter, 20 and one of the most powerful people in the western hemisphere. Nina has a blurred past which only makes her not want to give up, Fabian is a Pureblood who loathes humans and takes pleasure in breaking them. Will they have an unforgettable love, or will war fall upon them..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HOA

 **Cast:** Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Eddie Miller, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke, Mara Jaffray, Mick Campbell, Joy Mercer, Esme Rutter,

 **Genre:** Romance, Crime, Supernatural, Drama, Family, Mystery, Friendship, Suspense

 **Summary:** Nina Martin, an eighteen year old waitress living with her best friend in Queens, meets Fabian Rutter, head of the Rutter Family, one of the most powerful and fearful multinational corporations in the western hemisphere. Nina has no memories from before adolescence or even a family to call home, but this only encouraged her to never give up on living. Fabian Rutter is a Pureblood and has not even the slightest bit of conscious left in his life, so he indulges in acting the playboy part apathetic towards anything that doesn't entertain him. When these two meet in an unlikely predicament, will they be able to have a love like no other, or will it end in war…

 **I**

 **Nina's POV**

February 17th, 2015  
11:12 p.m.

The light of the moon shines brightest today, it's a full moon and the perfect day to walk home on a late shift. Taking the backroads like I usually do it's calm and desolate, no pedestrians and no honking traffic to ruin my train of thought. It's cold enough to see my breath in the air so I hug myself just a little tighter than usual, and that's when I hear the sound that makes my blood run cold. Two muffled gunshots are all I hear before I'm pulled by the arm and thrown onto a wall with such strength I'm sure it'll leave a bruise. My head still stung from when it hit the side of the wall, and my vision was still clearing when I saw who threw me.

My eyes went wide and my breath was hitched, two crimson eyes were staring back at me, they were captivating as well as frightening, I wanted to look away. All but his eyes were shrouded in darkness and that's when my instincts screamed that he was a bad guy and that I needed to escape immediately. I tried in vain to rip my arms from his iron grip, but all that earned me was an amused look that danced in his eyes.

"I'm pretty confident in how loud my voice can travel, so if you don't want anyone finding your little hiding spot I suggest you let me go." I give him my best menacing glare, trying not to seem the least bit frightened even if I was.

The man with the crimson eyes gives me a wicked grin in return, his presence was intimidating and everything about the man with the crimson eyes was enigmatic. I took a deep breath…

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." He says in a low voice just millimeters away from my ear, I just barely missed his British accent laced in tender velvet hot on my ear. The footsteps I hear getting louder in the distance bring me back to my state of mind, I count –4...5...6 steps– 3 people, 3 people after the man with the crimson eyes.

I try to think of something, some kind of plan to get me out of this somewhat ridiculous predicament, I always knew the teachers were wrong when they said my quick-wit will get me into nothing but trouble. Once I formed an okay plan –by my standards anyways– I got on my tiptoes and extended my head towards Crimson Red's ears.

"So are you the bad guy or the good guy?" I whispered, begging my voice not to betray me.

"When you really think about it, does it really matter?" Answering a question with a question, Crimson Red is no amateur I knew that now. Either way it really doesn't matter, I just hope I can leave this whole ordeal alive and breathing, well so long to a peaceful walk home in the moonlight.

"I know I'm going to regret this tomorrow, but I'd really like it if I were actually alive to see it, so…sorry." I quickly knee the guy in what I hope isn't the groin, even I'd be sympathetic towards him, just hard enough to loosen his grip on my arms. The same moment his grip loosens I take my chance and run from where I came. I curse myself for what I'm about to do, as I run I make sure to make noise as my feet hit the ground. When I'm sure the voices I hear are directed in my direction I turn to look at Crimson Red, I point opposite from where I'm running and hopefully as well as dreadfully where the 3 people will chase me. Hoping he got my message I sprint, never looking back.

* * *

 **Fabian's POV**

February 17th, 2015  
11:31 p.m.

I stare at the woman in front of me, amused, charmed, uneasy –which is a first– I start to wonder what this godforsaken world has brought me now. She seems anxious enough considering the way her arms tremble in my grasp, but she hides it well enough for the common observer not to notice.

She opens and closes her mouth multiple times as if to speak, which only draws my attention towards her lips. Perfectly curved and perfectly edible were my only thoughts.

"I know I'm going to regret this tomorrow, but I'd really like it if I were actually alive to see it, so…sorry." Considering who…or rather what I am I find it quite disappointing on how long it took me to comprehend her words and react in time. She kneed me in the ribs just strong enough to loosen my grip for a fraction of a second, which apparently was enough for her to twist her arms out of my grip and start running.

She made more noise than I thought she would trying to escape, as if intentionally calling the Hunters towards her. She only looked back once, just a couple yards away and she stopped to point in the direction opposite of where she was running, and at that moment I knew this girl was too ignorant for her own good. She then turned and sprint towards the very people who were trying to kill me, the very people who would kill her if necessary.

Any other commoner who'd try and help me, I wouldn't have bat an eye at the mercy of their deaths, frankly it was their ignorance that got them killed in the first place. But for some absurd reason –I still haven't figured out why– I didn't want to see the woman harmed in any way, especially not because of me.

I reprimand myself for what I'm about to do, something extremely reckless and completely unnecessary on my part, I launch myself on to the roof of the closest building. Already I feel my strength diminishing, all thanks to those poisoned bullets those bastards of the Hunters shot me with. But I have no time for weakness now, not when a damsel in distress is on the line. My pride won't allow me, is what I say trying to convince myself that the only feelings I possess are those that want to play and break people, I merely want to help her to save myself the work if she were to die.

I quickly follow the path the woman and the Hunters were on, staying out of sight and in the shadows of the buildings' roofs. Every step and every stride is like scorching needles digging into my core.

Once I finally come into view of the Hunters, I witness a scene I've seen so many times in my life it's now an everyday occurrence. But this time felt abnormally different, an emotion I've only ever felt once before consumed me whole, pure unadulterated rage filled my veins and it felt empowering.

I watched as the girl who had foolishly tried to help _me_ escape get shot two times in the back and then fall limply to her death, but before she could hit the ground I was already racing for her and I caught her in a tight embrace. I look into her glazing eyes, into the eyes of a woman I only met not an hour before and already felt an attachment to her.

"I told you to run, or are you too arrogant to read hand signs?" She whispers hoarsely, laughing ever so softly that it sounds like small gasps, her eyes flutter close.

The warmth in humans in which I've grown to loathe them for, was rapidly fading from her body becoming limp and just as cold as I was. I push the stray hairs behind her ear and carry her to a safe place on the sidewalk. Once I lay her down softly I turn to see the three Hunters point their Cross guns in all lethal places.

Of course any unarmed man with no escape plan and no back up would feel defeated in a situation I'm currently facing. Yet the only thing radiating from me is my overwhelming intent to slaughter every man standing in front of me. One by one ideas of excruciatingly painful ways to kill every one of them flowed through my mind, but I knew I had no time for any of it, so instead I chose the latter and called upon the flames that have never failed me. With this flame I set them ablaze and saw how they burned alive in agony right before my eyes, reducing to nothing but the ash I step on.

Once I made sure they were dead I went straight to the girl still lying on the pavement, as still as a corpse, nothing but the smallest of choked breaths keeping her alive. I wasted no time bringing her to the car where I met with my driver; he looked confused but otherwise calm. He opened the door for me and I placed her body softly on the seat, I beckoned the driver to drive to the closest residence I reside in and to call the best medical team on standby immediately.

The driver didn't need to be told twice as he knew the consequences, driving with steady speed I looked into the girl's eyes willing her to keep living…

* * *

 **I'm naming it now, because it has to have a title but I'm still deciding...so I thought you guys should choose.**

 **Option are below:**

 **\- Cosa Nostra  
\- Dark Arcana  
\- Darc Arcana  
\- Silent Arcana  
\- Darc Omerta  
\- New York City Mafia**

 **Review or PM which one you like best, or the one I already have...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HOA

 **Cast:** Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Eddie Miller, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke, Mara Jaffray, Mick Campbell, Joy Mercer, Esme Rutter, K.T. Rush

 **Genre:** Romance, Crime, Supernatural, Drama, Family, Mystery, Friendship, Suspense

 **II**

 **Fabian's POV**

February 17th, 2015  
11:46 p.m.

When Constantine -my personal driver as well as one of my secretaries- pulled along the side of the building, I was already out the door with the woman in my arms. Her body was limp but I could still feel her pulse, as weak as it was.

"Is the medical team here yet?" I questioned Constantine as we rushed through the double doors of the entrance.

"Yes my Lord, the helicopter landed two minutes ago and they are on standby in the facility as we speak." He replied in his light Romanian accent opening the doors to the hall. We continued through the lighted corridor until another set of double doors came into view, leading to the health facility connected to the building. As he opened the doors for us again, a stretcher and a team of highly trained physicians who know of our existence, were awaiting.

I quickly placed her on the stretcher and just as quickly the head physician started shouting orders to the other medics. But before he could leave with her and the others, I grabbed his shoulder.

"If that girl dies today or any day that follows, you and everyone else in that room will be next, you have my word now go." He nodded frantically in confirmation that he understood what awaited him if something were to go wrong, and rushed off to chase the others through the doors that led to the medical rooms.

"Constantine, I want a full report of this girl's entire history as well as her current affairs. I want to know everything you can find on her, and I want to know it within the time of the operation do I make myself clear?" I turned to face the only other person who was left with me, he bowed his head and replied with a polite yes before he vanished into the darkness like a shadow, off to do his task.

While he dealed with that I walked towards the waiting area of the facility. The location of this health facility is a three story building stemming off of one of the four star apartment complexes run by the Rutter family.

* * *

February 18th, 2015  
3:24 a.m.

Halfway into the girl's operation Constantine came to me with the files containing the girl's history and current lifestyle, the results of the investigation were limited as he told me someone or something is doing everything they can to seal away her was nothing linking this girl to anything until the age of sixteen when she got her drivers liscence, it was like she didn't even exist for the first sixteen years of her life. What had happened during that time, who it was that was trying to keep it undisclosed, and I had thought the mystery ended with just her.

It was vexing but all the same I felt a smile tug at my lips, this girl will be proper entertainment until I eventually get bored of her. Let us hope she lasts longer than the others at least, it would be a grave dissapointment otherwise.

Constantine realized then that I sat favoring my right side, he gingerly took my jacket off as he closely inspected the wound on my right abdomen.

"My Lord, I humbly suggest you get a physician to treat your wound properly before the poison spreads entirely. The girl may be important to you now, but you are an irreplaceable being to the Rutter Dynasty." He bows deeply and I can hear the sincerity in his voice, an ever so loyal servant to the Rutter Family.

There is nothing I hate more than being told what to do, but because I have known Constantine ever since I was a child I accept the treatment for my wound.

* * *

February 18th, 2015  
6:05 a.m.

After a six hour operation the head physician I had threatened earlier, came through the doors leading to the medical rooms. His scrubs were clean and crisp, perhaps he thought it was unsightly of him to be in my prescence with blood stained garments. He walked towards me holding a document file in one hand, as he reached me he bowed his head asking permission to speak. I gave a slight nod in confirmation.

The physician gave me the document file and cleared his throat, "The girl is currently resting under a sedative, and she wont wake up for another 4 hours. Her body has stabilized and her life is no longer in any critical damage. One of the bullets went straight through her chest missing her heart by an inch. The other bullet had ricocheted inside her chest resulting in one collapsed lung, 4 broken ribs, and a diaphragmatic rupture. Because the patient is human the poison from the bullet isn't lethal to her circulatory system, but it still affected the entrance and exit wounds. Though furthur tests show that she won't have any permanent damage, especially because of the rate of her recovery. Even for a young woman, her healing abilities far exceed those of any human her age."

"Well, you and your team have saved your asses from a trip to Hell this time, pray you'll be so lucky the next." I nod him goodbye and he's gone before I say another word, leaving the waiting room as empty and silent as before.

I look at the document file the physician had given me of the gir- no, it would be ashame for her name to go unused, he had given me Nina Martin's medical reports. An average bullet wound would leave a scar, but the acursed bullets made especially for the guns of Hunters rip and tear at the flesh where it penetrates, adding as much pain and suffering before death. The conniving bastards they are.

The rest of her report was only more statistics and tests done on her, but the rate of her recovery was something that caught my eye. It wasn't abnormally fast as any demons' woud be, but it leaves me with suspicions of her true origin. But at the time, I didn't think it was that important of a matter.

* * *

 **Nina's POV**

February 18th, 2015  
10:43 a.m.

I had a nostalgic and suffocating dream, one I hadn't had in the longest of times, but it was just like all the others. Never anything more than just bits and pieces from a larger puzzle. I was never able to see the whole picture, never able to piece the puzzle into completion.

When I had awoke the last thing I could remember was a pair of the most beautiful and terrifying crimson red eyes I've ever seen in my life. I also remember the sounds of a little girl sobbing, and as I felt the tears trail down my cheeks I remembered I was that little girl. I still never figured out the reason for those uncontrollable sobs when I was a child, but I'm sure it was only just a lonesome child calling out for her parents to come back.

I wipe my tears away with my sleeve and turn my attention to the alarm clock on my nightstand, it read 10:43 a.m. My shift for work doesn't start for another hour so I lean back into my pillows and close my eyes, I was about to slip into a dreamless slumber when my phone rang...to loud for someone who just woke up.

I reached for my phone, eyes still closed willing it to shut up. I answer the call on it's fifth ring and all I hear on the other line is a high pitched squeal, this wonderful and equally painful squeal could only be from one person I know, the one and only Amber Millington.

"Nina Martin are you there, are you listening, can't you just feel my excitement over there?! Well you wouldn't be able to contain it either so it's a no judgement zone alright, anyways I just met two of the hottest guys ever, deffinetely cover model worthy. Out of like nowhere they just came to my school and started talking to me, they asked me out to the restaurant we work at. It's totally ironic that I work there though, but I didn't tell them that and just said yeah totally I mean who wouldn't. I already called in sick so I don't have to work my shift, but anyways Nins I have to go cause my classmates are deffinetely staring daggers at me. They're totally jealous of the hunks that were talkng to me and never even glanced their way, well I'll talk to you later bye Nins!" Beep...and that's when the line went dead.

Sometimes I really worry for my friend, but I can never stay mad at her for long that's just the effect she has on people. I will though take entertainment in her reaction when she realizes calling in sick for work, and then coming into the restaurant with guys for a date won't turn out as well as she'd hope.

* * *

February 18th, 2015  
8:56 p.m.

After a nice steaming shower and a little relaxation in the bathtub I ate a quick brunch then came to work, I've been here ever since waiting for Amber to showup with her two hunks.

So far I've made a couple very handsome tips that will go beautifully with my pocket change for books. Knowledge can never hurt a girl, but I have heard cosmetics will age you years. Just imagining Amber with wrinkles is enough to brighten anyones day, but don't take it the wrong way it's not like I'm a horrible friend who only laughs at her friends mishaps. I truly care for her as I do all my friends.

When I bring back the check to one of the tables I waited on, K.T. taps me on the shoulder and ushers me towards the back where her office is. "I just got word that a very huge client is coming here tonight, and it is very important that we show him all the hospitality we can bring. That's why I already gave all your other tables to Steven, because I want you to be their server, you can do that right?" K.T. explains to me with one of her serious looks. The serious look she gave me was a sign that meant I cannot under any circumstance screw this up, as well as the last question just her way of being polite while giving out an order.

"Of course K.T., what the boss orders the waiters serve." I gave her a cross between a reassuring and cocky smile before making way to the center podium at the double door entrance.

The second I make it to the podium both doors open, and in comes a storm my instincts scream to avoid under any circumstances...

* * *

 **I'm really truly very sorry that it took so damn long to update, I'm an incredibly lazy person and I totally had writers block the second chapter in. Cause that totally says the kind of writer I am, well I hope this makes up for it even though it probably most likely won't. Don't worry though I'm gonna work on the third chapter and hopefully post it soon, and come on don't be afraid tell me what you think of my story I won't bite...but I cant be entirely sure of my Vampire friends.**


End file.
